Bye My Darling!
by Tetsuki
Summary: After being asked to secretly meet someone she has thought about lately, Kajuku has been in a good mood. But what awaits her? Is it all true, or idiocy?


My first independent fic in a while... MUST finish my stories! This is a bit rushed, but I took my time on must of the parts. Please Review! I NEED REVIEWS! Enjoy oo

* * *

She walked with an elegant twist, shaking her dainty hips. Her lips were moistened with the excitement of the encounter. Her heart was beating fast; _where _was the house again? Random thoughts fluttered by like the butterflies in the gentle summer breeze. Her light blue top suited her gentle blonde hair which streamed like a river of diamonds onto her tense shoulders.

The sunlight beat down on her, like a tiny ant upon a maze of neighbourhoods. Her eyes glittered with the sparkle of a queen's. Kajuku was excited to go to her secret rendezvous; it was just yesterday….

_"Um… You wanna come over tomorrow? I need to talk to you…"  
"…ok what time…"  
"Around noon…."  
…………………………………………….._

Kajuku was awake the night before, wondering. _How did our relationship get to this point? I know I've wanted it but…._

She started to walk into a wooded area, kind of like a park. After a while, she stared around. She was lost. Her memory took her back a bit after some random day dreams. Then it flashed into her mind that he said to go the opposite direction of the wooded area. After she regained her calm flow, she began to walk, wishing there was some shade to protect her delicate skin from the direct hit of the sunlight.

* * *

Jou dropped around lazily in the gloom of his dark bedroom. Shizuka ran into the room and swooshed down up the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room and into Jou's eyes. His eyes suddenly flung open as he remembered he would be getting a visitor that day. He got up, ran to the laundry basket and threw numerous pieces of dirty items onto the ground. After several minutes and several glares from his sister, he spoke.

"Pick those up and help me get them to the laundry! I need clothes, QUICK!" scream Jou, who seemed desperate.

"Aren't you gonna ask politely?" asked Shizuka, smiling. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Did you just… did you just GROWL at me!" She ran to the basket, grabbed a handful of clothes and ran down the hallway, clumsily dropping some clothes. He ran after her and they both stuffed clothing into the washer.

"Argh, no time!" He went up to the sink and began to splash water onto the clothing. He ran to the dryer and stuffed them in, putting it on the highest setting. Jou then put on a triumphant face and patted his sister on the head.

"Look at my smarts, maybe someday they'll rub off on you, eh?" he said, while his little sister began looking away lamely.

"You forgot the softener" she replied. Jou froze for a moment, then ran over to a brown shelf to fetch it. As he turned around, it began to tip over.

"WATCH OUT!" Shizuka screamed. She lunged at her brother and pushed him out of the way. They both fell onto the ground, Shizuka squishing her stupefied brother. Numerous items began falling on them, including books, detergents, and boxes.

"AHHH………."

* * *

"Well, this is it" said Kajuku as she approached the house. _He told me to enter through the back…_ she thought as she walked slowly. As she went up to the back door, she could see movement through the wind. She was surprised when she say Jou on the ground, and with someone ontop of him. The wild movements made Kajuku think twice. _That pervert… what an idiot! Did he think I was some fool? I KNEW IT! _She was disgusted by the screaming and movements. She stormed off, and as she walked on the pavement, the door burst open. Jou was standing there, white powder all over, in his boxers.

"WAIT! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Jou shouted after her.

" You're an idiot that's exposed," she said calmly. Her sparkling eyes suddenly went cold. "You can't disillusion me with those lies. If that's the kind of love you want to have, it's a pity you're so foolish about it. Bye my darling," and with that, she walked away with grace, while Jou stood there dumbstruck.

"You idiot!" said Shizuka, and she ran into the house.

"Girls…."

* * *

OO wow what a ride... heh anyways hope you enjoyed it, it's not that humorous (I'm bad at that...) Stay tuned for more fics by me

Keep it real


End file.
